


The Boss' Bitch

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Cock Warming, Collars, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, cockslut!Dean, mafiaboss!Castiel, mafiaboss!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Mafia Don Dean Winchester has been living a lie, pretending to be an alpha. When his enemy Castiel finds out he's actually an omega, the rival alpha knows just how to use that information to his advantage.





	The Boss' Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> From these two prompts, chosen by my patrons:
> 
> "For dark prompt ~ Cas and Dean are both mafia bosses from other sides and hate each other with a passion. Cas finds out that Dean is actually a disguised Omega and makes Dean his eager, slutty bitch. Dub-con, Dean soon loves being fucked and put in his place. Cas takes Dean's territory as 'bitches can't be in charge.' Maybe Cas mates Dean and knocks him up. Kinks - humiliation, spanking, dirty talk, come play, orgasm denial, power dynamics, ( ~~possible castration?~~ [I didn't use castration this time] Pregnancy kink? Mating?)" 
> 
> and 
> 
> "Hey so prompt, ft. exhibitionism and humiliation. Cas sitting around with his friends with Dean cockwarming him (with his ass) while Dean is blushing and squirming the whole time because Cas's friends keep commenting about him and cas keeps telling them like describing how he feels and teasing him for blushing and stuff just to make him worked up"

Castiel looked up when his righthand man burst through the door into his office without knocking. He was going to chew him out, but before he could manage he was cut off.

“We’ve got Winchester!” Samandriel gasped out. “Dean Winchester! And you are _not_ going to believe what we found in his pockets!”

He quickly crossed the room and dropped two items on Castiel’s desk. A packet of heat suppressant pills and a bottle of alpha cologne.

Castiel gaped. This was too good to be true. Could his biggest rival actually be an omega? His mind suddenly swam with all the possible ways he could use that information.

“Where is he?” Castiel demanded.

* * *

Dean growled as he yanked on the leather-lined shackles that bound his wrists and held his arms above his head, secured by a chain bolted to the ceiling of the holding room. They didn’t give.

He really wasn’t sure how this could be possible, how his security had been thwarted so badly as to put him in this situation. He wasn’t even sure where he was, but he had a sinking suspicion. He only knew one man who preferred to take his enemies alive.

His guess was confirmed when the door to the small room opened, revealing Castiel, Dean’s long time rival. He couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat, even as his heart started to race. He knew what Castiel’s men had found on him, and he was sure the alpha had been told.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, stalking towards him and circling him slowly. “It’s so nice to  see you.”

Dean glared. “Nice to see you too, asshole,” he snapped, yanking at his restraints again.

“Funny thing happened,” Castiel said, pausing behind Dean and speaking into the omega’s ear. “My men found something that seems to belong to you.” He held the heat suppressants and alpha cologne out where Dean could see it.

Dean’s heart raced as he tried to lie. “They’re my cousin’s, I was picking them up for her when your goons snatched me.”

“Is that so?” Castiel murmured, tossing the items to the corner of the room. “Well we can test that theory pretty easily, now can’t we?” He said, pulling out a small packet of hand wipes from his pocket. He pulled one out and started to slowly wipe down Dean’s neck.

Dean let out an internal groan, knowing that would be more than enough to strip off the cologne.

Castiel finished and pressed his nose to Dean’s neck and scented him. “Smells like omega to me,” he said with a grin. “Sweet, _fertile_ omega.”

Dean couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him as his body started to respond to being scented by such a powerful alpha.

“But there’s one more thing I should check,” Castiel said, his hand sliding down Dean’s back towards his jeans. “Just to be sure…”

Dean gasped when he felt Castiel’s hand push down inside his jeans and underwear, the alpha’s fingers going straight for his entrance, pressing inside. Dean’s face burned as his body quickly started to produce slick, responding to the alpha’s touch, mortified that this man could get a reaction so easily.

Castiel chuckled. “Well that settles it, doesn’t it?” he said, pushing two fingers deeper inside Dean’s channel. “The great Dean Winchester really is an omega.”

The fingers twitched to press against his prostate, and Dean was horrified when a moan of deep pleasure escaped his lips against his will.

Castiel brought his lips down to Dean’s ear and whispered, “And apparently he’s just a needy little slut, just like any other bitch.” He pushed a third finger into Dean’s hole, stretching him open further.

Dean whined and spread his legs a little, even as he shook his head and tried to deny what was happening. But he couldn’t fight it, he’d denied his body an alpha for so long, all the pent up desire was overwhelming his ability to fight.

Suddenly the fingers were yanked free, leaving Dean’s hole aching and empty, and he whimpered at the loss. Then Castiel was tugging at his jeans, pulling them off. Next he tore at Dean’s shirt, until the omega was left completely naked, still hanging from the ceiling. Slick was now running down the inside of his legs, his body desperately producing more in response to being stripped by the alpha.

“Please,” Dean whimpered, tugging again at his bonds.

“Please, what?” Castiel asked, hands suddenly touching, exploring every plane of Dean’s body.

Dean wasn’t sure. While part of his mind still tried to fight, he was quickly losing to the instinct to submit. Every inch of his body wanted this alpha.

“Answer me,” Castiel snapped, his hand suddenly landing on Dean’s ass with a sharp crack.

Dean yelped and jumped, startled by the burst of pain. Two more smacks fell in quick succession, and he was horrified to feel the slick running faster as his body responded to the alpha’s strong hand.

He couldn’t help it. “Please, Alpha!” he begged.

“Please, _what?”_ Castiel demanded, laying several more harsh smacks to Dean’s ass, which was now turning a bright red. “What does the omega bitch want?”

“You, Alpha!” Dean gasped out, shocked by his own words. He couldn’t possibly have just said that!

Castiel grinned, laying one last smack on Dean’s ass before he stopped. “What a whore,” he commented casually, circling Dean again. “It’s only right that I should make you mine. Take over your territory. Bitches can’t be in charge, now can they?” He paused, and when Dean didn’t answer he smacked him on the ass again. “Answer me!”

“No, Alpha!” Dean gasped, whining in frustration as he felt his careful control slipping away. His body was taking over, giving himself over to this alpha. His body didn’t care that he was Dean’s worst enemy, didn’t care what the man might do to Dean once he owned him.

Castiel moved around behind Dean again and the omega heard the sound of the alpha’s fly slowly unzipping. He tried to look over his shoulder but he couldn’t, so the first warning was the thick head of the alpha’s cock pressing between his cheeks. Dean gasped and tried to pull away, but the alpha’s strong hand gripped his hip.

“You’re going to submit to me, omega,” Castiel said, voice deep and calm.

The alpha’s cock started to slowly press inside and Dean let out an involuntary moan as he was filled. Castiel didn’t stop until his huge cock was fully impaled inside Dean and the omega whimpered at the intense feeling, he’d never had anything so big inside him.

Castiel’s arm wrapped around Dean’s waist and his mouth came to the omega’s ear again. “I won’t move until you beg me,” he whispered.

Dean whined, trying to fight his body. But the massive cock was maddening in it’s stillness, it felt good but he needed _more_. He needed to be fucked and knotted, more desperately than he ever knew was possible.

“Please,” Dean gasped out, pushing back against the alpha as he gave in. “Please knot me, Alpha!”

Castiel didn’t wait a moment longer, he pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into Dean, driving in even deeper than before.

Dean cried out in shock and pleasure as the alpha started to fuck him hard and fast, each thrust driving all thought of resistance out of Dean’s brain. How could he have ever wanted anything other than this? The thoughts disappeared in a fog of intense pleasure and he moaned as the alpha’s hips slapped against his ass with each sharp thrust.

“You’ve always wanted this, haven’t you?” Castiel said, voice rough with desire as he fucked Dean even harder. “To be nothing but a good little slut, taking cock like a bitch?”

“Yes, Alpha!” Dean gasped out, not even denying it to himself anymore. “Please, Alpha! Want your knot!” he begged, each thrust of the alpha’s cock sent blinding pleasure up his spine, and his moans echoed around the small room.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to get it,” Castiel growled, cock slamming into Dean as his knot started to swell. “Gonna fill up that hole just like it was made to be used.”

Dean cried out as the alpha’s knot forced it’s way inside his channel, growing bigger with each thrust, pressing harder and harder against his prostate, until he couldn’t hold back any longer and he came hard with a scream of pleasure.

Dean moaned as he felt the alpha’s sharp teeth sink into his neck, marking him and claiming him just as his knot slammed home and fully swelled inside him, tying them together and filling Dean with the alpha’s seed. He was breathing hard and leaning heavily on the cuffs still holding his hands above his head, and he gasped when they suddenly gave way as Castiel released them.

Castiel caught Dean in his arms as the omega slumped, and the alpha chuckled. “Good little slut is all knotted up. Does it feel good to finally be a properly owned bitch?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean gasped out, more moans escaping him as the alpha gently thrust his knot inside him, more seed continuing to fill him.

He couldn’t remember why he’d ever wanted anything else.

* * *

Dean blushed and squirmed as he sat impaled on his alpha’s hard cock, trying to ignore the hungry eyes of the other alphas at the conference table.

Castiel always enjoyed doing this to Dean, showing off how he’d claimed and bred his former rival. All Dean was ever allowed to wear was his thick black collar and a cock ring, letting everyone see his swollen belly full of Castiel’s pups.

“Your bitch is looking extra needy today,” Samandriel commented, looking at Dean’s straining erection. “When was the last time you let him come?”

Castiel smiled and shrugged. “I don’t know, a couple weeks? I like him better when he’s desperate.” His hand reached around to tease the tip of Dean’s cock with his fingers.

Dean whined and squirmed some more. He _was_ desperate. Desperate to please his alpha, desperate to earn a rare orgasm, desperate to be allowed to move on Castiel’s thick cock.

But he wouldn’t be allowed until the meeting was over. Until then he could only sit, keeping his mate’s cock warm and hard, ready to fuck Dean later.

It might be torture, but somehow Dean still loved it.

Castiel squeezed Dean’s ass. “Honestly I’m surprised he’s still so tight, considering how many times I’ve knotted him,” he said with a grin.

Dean blushed as the other alphas laughed, but he was still pleased that his alpha was happy with him. He moaned when Castiel suddenly gave one good thrust up into him, making the alphas laugh again, and his face burned hotter.

“Hard to believe he was once the Don of the whole south end, isn’t it?” Castiel said, his hands coming around to possessively cover Dean’s belly. “And now he’s nothing but a good little bitch full of pups.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Dean’s neck. “And he loves it, don’t you Dean?”

Dean bit his lip, but he knew he couldn’t lie. “Yes, Alpha,” he said, keeping his eyes submissively low.

Castiel grinned and brought his lips to Dean’s ear. “Tell them what you are. Tell them what you love.”

Dean whined, knowing what his alpha wanted. It was so embarrassing, and Castiel loved the little routine. Dean could only obey. “I’m Castiel Novak’s bitch,” he said, his own cock throbbing in-spite of his mortification. “And I love being full of cock.”

The alphas all roared with laughter, complimenting Castiel on his well trained omega.

The most embarrassing thing was it was all true. He really did love it. Another moan escaped his lips and he squirmed on the hard cock still torturously still inside him.

“Okay, we have work to do,” Castiel said, patting Dean’s thigh. “Your moans are too distracting.” He turned to Samandriel. “Fetch me his gag.”

“Yes, Sir,” Samandriel replied, getting up and hurrying over to a closet, returning with a thick cock-shaped gag and holding it out to Castiel.

Dean let out a little whine, a mix of desire and humiliation, as his alpha pushed the toy cock past his lips. The thick head filled the omega’s mouth and Dean couldn’t resist sucking on it as his alpha buckled it in place. In-spite of his embarrassment it still felt so good, and he felt himself relax a little more onto his alpha’s cock.

Castiel smiled at the alphas again. “He’s such a cock slut. He loves being filled from both ends.”

Dean moaned around the cock in his mouth. He couldn’t deny it. A bitch, a cock slut, a bred up whore. He was all of those things.

And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love. <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr :) [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenue](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
